


Bedtime Story

by zoi_no_miko



Series: Of War, Sex and Glory [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/zoi_no_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to put Utivich to sleep is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't make money from it, just having a gay old time.

"Tell me about it," he whispers, back pressed to my chest, face turning back toward mine, and I can just make out his features in the moonlight, his blue eyes all pupil in the darkness. We sleep cold, like we normally do, around the dying embers of a handful of small fires. Too dangerous to have an open flame at night, like painting bullseye on our foreheads for the damn Nazi patrols. So most of us have taken to bunking up with each other, sharing thin blankets, sharing body heat. It won't work for winter, but since it's summer, we like it just fine. I slept next to pretty much anyone at first, but, well... things got complicated, and now nine nights out of ten I find myself curled around Smithson Utivich, small and swift and deadly and smart, who cuts the prettiest scalps out of all of us, and who also has the nicest ass and the prettiest cock sucking mouth you ever seen.

"Tell me about it," he whispers tonight, rocking his hips back slowly, very deliberately, against my groin. "Tell me how it was with the Lieutenant."

Smitty plays it nice, but I know better. Maybe he fools some of the others, maybe he fools the Lieutenant with his politeness and class and how clean and tidy he somehow always manages to be even though we've been roughing it for months, but I've seen what he hides. I've seen him flushed and aching and panting like a bitch in heat, I've heard him beg. And I know he's just as hot for Aldo as I am.

"Betcha wish you were there, huh." I take the invitation of his rocking hips and arch into him, the friction of our bodies moving together stirring my arousal. I wrap one arm around his waist and stroke my fingers up and down his thigh slowly, knowing how crazy it makes him when I tease him like this. "Should've seen how fucking hard he got when I ran my tongue up the barrel of the bat...."

"You didn't," Smitty's already a little breathless, squirming against me, wiggling that nice little ass.

"You fuckin bet I did." I chuckle softly, leaning in and nipping at his earlobe, which always makes him gasp and shiver, hand still on his thigh. "Ran my tongue up it like I was licking his goddamn dick. Made a big show a cleaning it, stroking my hand up and down it..."

"You're such a cocktease," he murmurs, squirming more, trying to encourage more contact with my hand. I give him what he wants, but slowly, unbuttoning his trousers and teasing the base of his cock with my fingers.

"Am I? Maybe I should stop."

"Come on, Donny...."

I curl my fingers around the base of his erection and he sighs, grinding back against my cock. "Should've seen the look he gave me when I rubbed the bat between his legs."

"Tell me what he did to you," he breathed, and I felt a thrill run up my spine.

"You wanna hear about it? You wanna hear every detail so you can pretend it was you getting fucked?" I nestle my face into the crook of his neck, sucking at his skin, dragging my teeth against it. "You jealous of Aldo or of me?"

"I'm not - "

"Don't lie now." I tighten my fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. "Which?"

"Both," he whimpers softly. "Donny please, come on...."

"Fuckin' love it when you beg for it," I hiss against his ear, grinding hard against his ass. "Tell me what you want."

"Whatever he did to you," he gasps, at it sends a rush of sensation through me, straight to my cock.

I move my hand from his cock, pushing my fingers into his mouth, and he sucks at them hungrily, knowing this well. "Pushed me down to my knees to fuck my mouth, let me suck his dick like a damn popsicle - "

He whimpers, and I nip lightly at his neck to remind him to be quiet. "Shhh. Drop your pants."

He wriggles them down until his bare ass is pressed back against me, his tongue swirling around my fingers as if to remind me what he can and has done to my cock. I pull them away and press them into him slowly, accustomed now to the feel of him, how to prep and relax him to take me. "Then he pushed me down on my hands and knees and started finger fuckin' me, just like I'm doin' to you. Talkin' all dirty, tellin' me how hard he was gonna fuck me..."

"How big is he?" Smitty whispers, still gasping and shivering at the penetration , and I smile in the darkness at his words, pumping my fingers in him slowly, crooking them to try and brush against that spot that I know will drive him crazy. He bucks back against me with a breathless whimper as I hit it, body trembling.

"Thicker than me. Nice big mouthful for you to suck on. Not as long, though." I pull my fingers away, yanking open my trousers to get my cock out, spitting in my palm to slick myself up a little more. One of these days I'm gonna nick a bit of oil from somewhere, make him all wet and slick. But for now we make do. "Felt so fuckin good in my ass...."

"Please Donny," He gasps, trying to arch back against me, and I let the head of my cock press against him teasingly.

"Please what?"

He's faintly shuddering against me, just barely able to keep his voice to a whisper. "Oh god, please fuck me!"

He's pulled his top leg up in to brace himself, and I half straddle his other, sheathing myself inside him in a few firm thrusts. "Ohfuck... so goddamn good, Smitty... got such a tight little ass... so fuckin perfect, just made to get fucked." I keep talking, whispered words against his neck, because I know he likes it, because I can't stop myself, the words spilling out of my mouth as lust and passion start to overwhelm my mind.

I bite down hard at the crook of his neck as I thrust deep into him, because I know he likes to feel my teeth, likes the lick of pain, and because it's what Aldo did to me. His soft cry is muffled, and I push a hand under him, around to close my hand over his mouth, to restrain him, to help hold back his cries. I hate to, because they sound so goddamn pretty, but even if the others know that we're fucking, they're not all that keen on getting woken up by Smitty yelling for it. I start up a slow rhythm, rocking deep, angling just so to make him jerk and whimper under me, breath hot on my hand. "He was so fuckin good, Smitty, so big, so damn thick, an he just grabbed my hips and went for it, just usin me hard and fast however he liked. Just like I'm doin to your sweet little ass right now."

He rocks back against me with the softest whimper, breath hard and fast, reaching back and groping for my hip, yanking me deeper into him, demanding. I answer it without hesitation, bucking faster, harder into him, curling my fingers around his cock to stroke him firm and quick. "Said he was gonna fuck me so hard I couldn't walk proper for a week. You want me to do that to you, huh? So goddamn hungry for my cock you'll do anythin for a fuck, won't you?"

He whimpers a soft assent against my hand, bucking back against me as much as he can, faintly trembling against me in pleasure. We fall into a hard, desperate rhythm punctuated by hard, staccato breaths, by dirty words that I hiss against his skin without really knowing what I'm saying. There's something about fucking Smitty that I'll never get enough of, how much he fucking loves it, the way he bucks back onto my cock like he can't get enough of it. So much hotter than fucking a broad. Guess that's why I keep coming back for more.

I can feel him getting close, shuddering helplessly under me, and I nip sharply at his neck again. "Gonna make you fuckin cream yourself. Gonna make you come so hard you won't know what hit you, just like he made me come. Come on!"

His cry is loud enough to earn a "Shut the fuck up over there!" from Wicki across the way, but I didn't fucking care, because I'd pulled him to climax, his body bucking tense back against me, clenching and shuddering tight around my cock and spurting slick in my fingers. I let it pull me along, choking on my breath as the sensation rushed through my body like a damn freight train, jerking hard a few more times into him as I came.

I move my hand from his mouth, letting him pull breath in sharp, gulping gasps and manage to keep from collapsing over him, curling around him and pulling the blanket back over us, which has by now become well and truly dislodged by our frantic fucking. He lets out a long, slightly incredulous sigh, because like always, Smitty never really seems quite sure what's just happened and why he's just done what he's done after he comes. "Oh god, Donny...."

I drop slow, warm kisses to his neck, pulling back just long enough to reach out and wipe off the mess on my hand on the grass. The rest can wait until morning. "That what you wanted, huh?"

"... yeah," he breathes finally, and snuggles back into my arms as I wrap them around him. "God, thank you."

It always amuses me that he thanks me for fucking the hell out of him. I chuckle softly, settling down with him, feeling sleep tease the edges of my exhausted awareness. "Gonna totally get him into bed with us one of these days, you know."

Smitty chokes. "You wouldn't - "

"Just wait," I reply sleepily, yawning. "Gonna be a hell of a fucking thing."

~~~fin~~~


End file.
